


The hunt

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Fights, Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate unviverse alpha and omega, Blowjobs, Bonding, Broody Derek, Eventual Sex, F/M, Hunt dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mature Audience, May be some mpreg, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, No Beta, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other, Scary Derek, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, True Mates, Underage Stiles, Worried Derek, hurting Stiles, needy Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: Everyone knew that the hunt was for alpha's and Omega's. It was the one night every year that werewolves were allowed to find their mates. What happens when omega stiles runs into a broody alpha with no name?--Not beta read--





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew that the hunt was for alpha's and Omega's. It was the one night every year that werewolves were allowed to find their mates. It was the night of the most powerful full moon. The moon would radiate the energy from the other moons and use it to create extra power to the supernatural, heightening both the senses and the likelihood of finding your mate. It was also the only night were every supernatural creature would be at peace allowing the wolves to act on instinct rather than constantly have their shields up. Humans, although existed. were out numbered to werewolves 1:5. The humans adapted causing an outbreak in human Omega's that could shift into wolves but would have human tendencies and heal as human aswell. These wolves were frowned upon and to one could lead in literally being the packs bitch. It was common for human Omega's after the hunt to vanish, disappear or even be reported dead. If one was to compare the rate of living human Omega's to dead it would 1:1000. This wasn't because they were looked down up one and killed for it, even if the alpha wanted it dead it was against pack regulation. No, the reason for this death was simply because an alpha's instinct is rough. For a werewolf its simply a bit of rough handling... It will heal however for a human the 'rough handling' was breaking bones, bruising and internal bleeding or injury. That was fatal especially for a human.

Stiles had been predicted to be a beta, a proper beta. However he had come out as a human omega. Not only shocking his loving alpha father but also his alpha best friend. The hunt was merely a few days away and he didn't even know how to shift let alone act on instinct. He didn't even know what his certain instinct was. He knew that alpha's could smell what type of wolf he was however he could also tell an alpha didn't know whether the omega was human or not. This was also another reason for all the death because if an alpha knew whether it was human or not the probability of the specific omega would probably live but there was no such luxury. 

Stiles was sat on the edge of his bed lost in thought when his father entered the room. "Hey son." Stiles looked up from his gaze as his father's voice broke through his barriers.  
"Hey dad."  
"So the hunt tomorrow." His dad started as he walked to the bed and sat in on fluent movement. "I know its going to be hard and I know you were also one of those late bloomers. Look I just want to say I love you son."  
"I love you too dad. But don't worry my cunning may be the thing that saves me tomorrow night." Stiles smiled trying to lighten the mood.  
"Look just promise me you'll do as the alpha instructs. Its not hard just follow the movement and bare your neck. Don't try and run... It will get you killed." His dad explained as stiles lapped up the vital information. Stiles was only 16 and this was his first hunt and potentially his last. 

For every 3 alpha's there was only 1 omega and tonight was the night to find an omega. There would be fights, possibly even to the death. There would be challenges betweens alpha's and certain alphas were stronger. Likes stiles could compare Scott and then compare another alpha and know automatically that Scott would loose. He lacked skill, talent and actual knowledge of being an alpha. It wasn't something he could read out a book, only time could prepare you and even then it could still not be enough. 

Stiles had read enough books and after accounts of the hunt to know that his chances of survival are slim. Alpha's would be able to quickly sniff out proper Omega's before they locked onto the humans and even then they wouldn't know that the human were human. To them it would matter it would just be an omega. Stiles knew that if he was to survive he has to be cunning. He had to just stay out the way and then let the alpha find him before he ran into one and got himself killed that was the plan anyway but looking back on his history his plan didn't turn out the right way.

Stiles stood in line only 2 hours before the grand hunt began. Not only was he shaking in fear he was dreading shifting. He hadn't been able to do it yet and he couldn't just shift out of accord because he didn't know how even do that. All of them were told to shift and then told to run into the woods which was just behind the camp they had set up and told to run from the alpha's to make it more of a hunt. Stiles however stood there as all the other Omega's shifted but all stiles could do is stand there... The person in charge shot a weary glance at him before motioning him to come over to her which a long pointy finger which he did in a fast pace. "What's wrong you need to shift now." Stiles turned red as he looked down submissively. "I only showed 3 days ago, I haven't time to prepare myself like the others had, I tired shifting and well... I couldn't." The person in charge nodded and told him to wait as he individually saw and watched the other Omega's begin to run. After a mere two minutes a dark hair man strolled into the room. 

He was wearing skinny jeans... Black and a tightly fitting T-shirt that hugged his muscles. His boots were combat boots and sat well with the outfit. He had stubble and dark hair with piercing green eyes he was also surprising drapped than stiles and towered over him. Stiles heart raised as he sensed the alpha in front of him. "As you can't shift, I've been asked politely to tell you to this will make your body shift instead okay?." Stiles had heard about this it was effective you could say. He only managed to nod at the other person. "Okay then... Well as it goes, good luck..." his eyes turned a scarlet red as he eyed the omega. "Shift." He pronounced clearly and suddenly stiles vision went white. 

When his vision returned it was clearer, more precised and he felt slightly wobbly. The alpha was holding onto him when he looked up again this time though he was shorter, more sleek and had a row of razor sharp fangs. His immediate response was to attack the strange man earning a sharp slap to the rump and stiles heart stopped as he eyes the man and whined. "You listen to me omega. You need to run, there are alpha's tonight from across the world and if you can't shift on your own then you need to run. Fast. From what I can tell, you and one other are the youngest. I'm telling you now stay out of sight." The alpha said clearly... He was helping stiles. The alpha then stood up and slapped His rump again. "Go." He said clearly and turned. Stiles didn't need telling again and bolted for the wood. 

It was dark, wet and cold his fur, from what he could tell was a dark brown with four white cuffs on his feet and a white patchy eye. He swerved in and out of trees, bushes and even a lake which he jumped in. Stiles knew his scent could be tracked. However it couldn't be tracked past water his tactics for stating out of sight and smell were going to plan but the woods scared him immensely. He heard a distant whistle low and high pitched signalling the hunt had started. He bolted again until his legs began wobbling and his head began swimming. He could hear distant growling, Barking, snapping and even whining low and needy from individual Omega's. He didn't stop once not even when he couldn't feel his legs. It had been hours, but he kept running until he ran slap bang into a dark brown huge bear. On second glances what he had ran into was no bear... Oh no he found an alpha tracking a scent. He didn't stop he just turned and ran quickly. Another hunt had started only this time he was involved. The alpha behind him was gaining on him but this time instead of running into an alpha. Another alpha ran into him. 

Stiles had been thrown across a lot of distance landing with a thud. The alpha responsible for this was a jet black huge alpha. His eyes wondered to stiles body momentarily he was a lot Bigger than the brown one. The alpha snarled warningly at the opposing alpha and growled a menacing growl. All stiles could manage to was to open an eye and watch. He tried to let his body rest momentarily but the brown alpha High tailed and ran leaving stiles who was at least half the size facing an alpha with too many teeth. Stiles had remembered what his father had said and tried to bare his neck but the alpha growled at him for moving and soon enough the alpha had His neck clasped in between his teeth and his body was swaying in the motion of walking. Stiles had convinced himself that this was now his impending doom but Soon enough the alpha dropped him in the opening of a cave and nudged him inside. When stiles didn't walk forward he get himself a low growl as if to say 'try me. I dare you.' 

The cave was both cold but homey. Stiles had hesitantly walked in with the bigger wolf hot on his heels and was now stood in the middle of the cave with the bigger wolf looking down at him like prey. He needed to be smart so he dropped to his back and both bared his neck and showed his stomach. This was the best act of submission a wolf could show and hopefully instead of getting killed he would be spared. The wolf rumbled low in its throat as it took in the submissive form that lay under it before lowering its head to allow the omega some sign of its safety.

He alpha rubbed its nose along the stomach of the omega and then opened its moth revealing long razor sharp teeth and placed them dangerously close to his neck hinting at his power and that he could quite literally Rip stiles' throat out. Stiles couldn't run, damn stiles couldn't move. The Hunt but had worn him down and exhausted him to the point of his legs not being able to move and his body betraying him and now that he was cornered by an alpha with its teeth at his neck he felt like he didn't have a choice in the matter which he didn't of course. If he did then he wouldn't have his throat ripped out so instead he whimpered and whined like a sore puppy and hoped for the best he really didn't want to die not today and this alpha seems although more scary and more dominant he seemed like he wanted an Omega. He fought off the smaller alpha whose intent wasn't to claim but instead to kill he's also shown Stiles a place that he that he could relax in away from The hunt, where he could get some rest and sooth his aches and pains. 

Stiles knew that the alpha couldn't move him anywhere safer and he also knew that if he and the alpha tried to get back to the camp for the hunt they would be challenged by other unsuccessful Alpha's that had yet to fond an omega. The alpha clearly wasn't going to sleep as he was stood in front of stiles slightly looking on toward at the door after he had removed the teeth allowing stiles to move, prompting him to get comfy for the long night ahead. However stiles couldn't move at all and whined like he was crying. His legs were not only sore but strained and his head wasn't able to move his exhausted body. Exhaustion had set in and the adrenaline had stopped swiftly. The alpha looked at him and cocked a head in his direction suddenly picking up on his dilemma and rumbling like a sympathetic sorrow for his action in throwing the young omega across the wood. 

The jet black alpha trotted over to the much smaller omega that was basically still a pup and grasped his neck in a mothering sort of way it was most commonly used by female wolves with pups but the alpha had decided that it was best to show the omega he wasn't a threat. He then carried him to the shadows of the cave and smothered him in his scent. It was logical if an alpha couldn't smell an omega he didn't know it was there. Once placing stiles on the floor the alpha then sat down next to him like a radiator and soon enough stiles was dozing in and out of sleep while the alpha protected their temporary territory.

Stiles sleep had been broken as the night went on. One time waking stiles up completely seeing the alpha rise upwards growling off another. When he came back and sat down again next to the omega, stiles had whimpered and managed to crawl over the alpha's large paws and below the wolf's head. He was now Nuzzled in between the paws of his new alpha and below his neck. The alpha had at first growled but soon enough allowed stiles to stay there as the omega fell asleep again. By the time morning had come stiles had woken up in a tangled mess still as a wolf. 

His 'alpha' was awake and fully clothed as a human and was sat down next to the still smaller than him wolf and that is when stiles realised this man was the same one he told to shift yesterday. The same man who had helped him and given him advise. He whimpered and stood into to get onto 4 wobbly legs and sway until large hands steadied him. Stiles tried to run but he couldn't get out of the alpha's grip. "I'm Derek. Your alpha." Derek said calmly. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around the wolf. "We aren't actually allowed to let you shift until we return back to camp. So that's where we are going." He said as he picked stiles up and bundled him to his chest as an aloha would hold a puppy. Stiles was sensing a common theme here... He wasn't a child. 

"Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you. Your legs must be hurting and I hope I didn't hurt you last night I really didn't mean to run into you... Well not in that sense." Derek stated as he stroked the younger wolf's fur softly while he left the cave. Stiles shivered at the cold only to be bundled up more and Derek then saw another alpha only the omega was walking. Stiles had to be the smallest omega there as he was like a overally large dog. He was small enough to be carried by Derek. Derek walked in relative silence but he kept an ear out for other alpha's. They reached the camp and were swiftly taken to a back room that was free where Derek was handed clothes and stiles belongings which was nothing as stiles only had brought clothes. "Okay, once shifted can you come and register who your new omega is?" The woman asked and then left. Derek put stiles on the bed and kept the blanket wrapped around him and then looked him in the eye. "Shift." He ordered then turned around as stiles shifted. He gave the boy privacy wanting the omega to feel safe in his company and hoping that the omega would finally be able to feel a little safer.

All that could be heard was a lot of panting and bones clicking back into place. Stiles got changed slowly as his muscles were aching and his arm was severely bruised it was black and blue from his wrist up to his shoulder. His fingers were also blue but only pale so wouldn't be so noticeable and his head and legs had a couple of scratches. He wore his hoodie and tried to hide the damage. Derek turned around and saw the boy who looked well exhausted. His eyes were half closing and his head drooped slightly. His hair stuck out and His shoulders were slightly forward and he had a pained expression. "Come on. We have to stop at your house." He announced as stiles went to rise and bit back a scream. Every time he moved his bones clicked back into their original place he was already trying to hide the fact he was a Human omega already as it was. Derek hadn't asked much about hun so hopefully the alpha would keep to himself. "My name is stiles, stiles Stilinski I'm 16 turned 3 days ago and I'm an omega." Stiles mumbled to the accountant. There was a small box below it with a human and said to tick if you were as it was rather private if you were so stiles ticked it just in case it ever came back to him in a bad way at least then they could see he didn't lie about being human. 

Derek took stiles out of the camp and shot him a worried glare but shook it off when the boy walked, even if it was in pain and limping but the alpha didn't notice as he was walking in front of stiles slightly. Once they reached the car park 'Derek' pointed toward a black Camero and stiles smiled as he inspected the beauty of a car. They slid into the car as stiles went to sit down he hit his bad side and groaned in pain raising the alpha's attention swiftly.


	2. The loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and stiles talk with the sheriff and then go to the loft

\--Last chapter--**They slid into the car as stiles went to sit down he hit his bad side and groaned in pain raising the alpha's attention swiftly.**--

Stiles internally cursed himself as Derek glared at him. This wasn't an ordinary glare either it was a scrutiny and Derek wasn't doing it purposely but he knew something was wrong. Stiles half shifted under the alpha's gaze until Derek cleared his throat. "Your not just any omega are you?" Stiles again didn't say anything but shifted uncomfortably at where this was going his nerves with the situation was rewarded with him becoming immediately jittery. "I didn't notice before, I couldn't notice. But you are a human omega aren't you?" Derek said as he narrowed his gaze but when stiles began to crumbled before his very eyes his gaze softened. "I was meant to be a beta! I don't know want happened." He said in a defensive but small way as his eyes watered and his arm throbbed painfully but he tried so hard to push the pain away. 

"You don't have to be ashamed stiles." Derek remembered what he had called himself back in the camp and tried to comfort the distress omega. Derek hadn't really minded whether or not stiles was human. He had felt a dominant pull as soon as he saw the omega and when he talked to the boy he knew he wanted that 'one'. The only thing he could do however is to tell the boy to run at least then he could track the scent. He didn't however measure the boy to be one of intelligence and actually drown his scent in water. "I'm sorry." He murmured as he tried to ease the tention out of his arm and shoulder. "How badly are you hurt, let me see." Derek insisted as stiles groaned this time in annoyance. He lost the jacket swiftly only to then pull and tug the shirt over his head and even though the pain of the endeavor burned and turned his vision white he still did it with a certain 'stilesness' Derek simply growled when he saw the state of the boys arms and shoulder. 

Derek traced the bruise lightly from the top of his shoulder down to his knuckled and cursed himself for running so quickly around the woods and for this exact reason. Derek leached the pain and stiles soon became pliant and droopy in his car. "Feel better?" He got a short nod.   
"M'feel floaty." Derek smiled at the boy and then turned to the car again and started it. "Put your shirt on for me stiles." Derek asked as the boy followed the order without a second thought. Derek drove slowly not to startle the omega. As he drove he remembered he needed to take stiles home to collect his belongings and meet his father. Derek wanted stiles and his parents/parent to like the alpha in question. Derek also knew what it was like to loose family and knew the importance of it aswell so he was planning on arranging so stiles could go home for at least 2 days a week to spend time with his family or vice versa. "stiles we are going to your house where is that?" Stiles told him the address and he followed it with a building nervousness. 

When reaching the house he pulled up and looked stiles in the eye who was looking much better than before and also not so high on having his pain drawn. "I need to go confirm some things with your parents."   
'"Just my dad, mom passed away early." Stiles said as Derek said it was better than two words. He Also nodded and suddenly felt for the boy as he could relate to the pain again. "Come on then." Derek prompted as he got out the car and waited for stiles to reach him before putting an arm out ready for a possible fall. Stiles opened the door and went in to find his father in the kitchen. His father had a cup of coffee in his hands and was absentmindedly staring out the window. He turned and suddenly his body jerked to life. When they saw each other stiles surged forward as did his father and they roughly hugged for a few seconds. "I told ya I would live." Stiles said play full but his dad shook his head and turned toward Derek. "your the alpha?" Derek perked his head up and then at stiles who half smiled. "Yes, I felt drawn to your son and assumed he was my mate, I gave him advise and he was actually very smart. I was going to track a scent but he threw everyone off?" Derek smiled at stiles' father who looked serious. "Thank you for not hurting him." This time stiles smiled. "Well." Stiles countered.   
"You see... Sir-"   
"Call me john or sheriff." Derek nodded.   
"You see sheriff when tracking stiles I um ran upon him-" stiles snickered. "No pun intended."   
"I basically ran full force unto your son making him fly. Honestly I didn't mean to but I also saved His life from another alpha." 

Stiles nodded toward his father who looked happy but also curious. "So you threw my son across a wood, because you were trying to find my son and then you saved his life." The sheriff asked Derek as he actually shuffled on his feet and looked not directly at the ground but it was close. "Well yeah, I fought off the opposing alpha. Look that's not what I came here to discuss." The sheriff suddenly went serious he straightened up and nodded.   
"So what do you want to discuss...-"   
"Derek. And I wanted to discuss it arrange time for stiles to spend here with you, as it is customary to to have your omega living with you which is a given I wanted him to spend at least 2-3 nights with you until he reaches the appropriate age where he can freely come and live with me." The sheriff actually looked shocked and glaced toward stiles who also looked shocked at the positive light Derek now got from his father. "But why?" His father asked liking this alpha more than was necessary at this time.   
.   
"Sir I know the importance of family even if some do not. I refuse to take stiles from you and rob both him, you and myself for a better outcome on the situation. I merely want your blessing to let him stay with me for 4 nights and at yours for the remaining three. I would also like the nights he stayed with me to be a weekend to allow bonding time but again its not set in stone." The sheriff nodded at Derek who looked quietly confident with himself and then smiled. "You might just be the nicest and best alpha my son will ever meet." The sheriff said as he actually went to hug Derek who accepted it in surprise the sheriff then pulled away after a short while. "Also stiles, Scott wanted me to tell you, If I saw you, that he found an omega too." Stiles looked up in utter surprise. "Scott got an omega. He's only 16." The sheriff nodded. That was actually rather uncommon.  
"He had a few bruises but he's got himself a nice female omega called Allison?" Stiles shrugged and smiled happy for his friend and actually over the moon they both managed to survive and come out from the hunt winners in some sense. "Good for him." Stiles nodded and then looked at his dad. "I'm going to go pack, don't suppose I could have some help Derek?" Stiles hinted slightly but didn't make a big deal out of it. 

"Go on." The sheriff said as he looked slightly more alive now he had seen his son. Derek nodded and followed stiles upstairs who was frantically throwing things in a bag. "You don't have rush. I'm in no hurry so take your time." Derek hinted as stiles slowed and Let out the breath he had been holding in. Derek also visually relaxed and was neatly folding clothes that stiles had thrown in the direction when stiles stilled and turned looking in Derek's direction. "Are you going to actually let me stay here?' He asked politely and respectably. "Of course I am, I wouldn't lie to your father." Derek responded as he carried on folding clothes and placing them in the bag stiles had gotten out. "So I get to go home, and stay at school?" Derek looked up at the omega who was gaping at him.   
"Yes, you get to carry on your life apart from I will now be in it and you will stay over at the loft."   
"Loft?" Stiles asked cocking his head.  
"Where I life, me and my pack call it the loft."   
"Oh."   
"They don't live with me though."  
"That's good I thought it got weird then."   
"No don't worry it would only be you and I?" Derek said after a while and then looked up at stiles who was breathing out a breath of relief. Stiles picked up lastly his laptop and hugged it to his chest. "This is my baby. I swear even if I'm an omega, anyone breaks my baby I will kill them." His voice let out a small feral sounding growl making Derek laugh at how it differed from his own. It sounded like a puppy compared to his own and stiles picked up on it and let out a huff of annoyance. "Yes yes I sound stupid."   
"Not stupid just like an overgrown puppy." Derek said smiling slightly going to the bed and picking up the bag and heading downstairs where stiles father was now changed into his uniform and was moving around looking for something. Stiles went for the door plucked a key and looked at his dad mockingly. "What you looking for."   
"My keys."   
"What this key." Stiles said as he waved the Key out in front of the man like a dog. But soon enough he placed it on the side. "We are going, I'll text you and see you soon. I love you."   
"I love you too son. Look after my boy. Alpha hale." Derek nodded and then smiled as stiles hugged his father a last time. When they got outside even though stiles looked slightly more pale he generally looked okay. "Are you okay?" Derek asked the young boy.   
"Yeah I'll be okay."   
"I'm here if you need me."   
"I know." Stiles responded quickly as he climbed into the car and put his belt on wincing as it tugged on his arm slightly. 

When Derek got into the car he started it without a word and pulled out of the drive way and heading in the general direction of home. The beta's had promised not to bother them for a few days so that Derek could make the bond official and to strength stiles' position in the pack. Derek looked toward the boy. "So what do you do for fun."   
"Me and Scott would usually hang out or I'll do some research play a few video games. I don't know I'm a very open person." He said honestly and he continued. "I do what strikes up my interests and to be honest that can be anything." He put a short laugh on the end of his mall speech and then waved his hand like it was considered normal for him to be this way which to be honest probably was the case. "What do you do?" Stiles asked trying to keep the conversation from dying. "I hang around my pack, watch movies maybe even do my work or just read." Derek answered with a shrug of the shoulders and then smiled. "I'm generally called a 'book worm' and I will block you out if I'm reading." He smiled it was clearly a joke and stiles laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it man, everyone blocks my incessant talking out." Stiles said with full honesty making Derek shake his head and smile slightly. 

After that the car drive was rather quiet. Stiles humming every now and again but apart from the the quiet ride was surprising pleasant. When Derek pulled up outside a large building that looked about 100 years old but had a nice vibe stiles shot a questioning look to Derek who shrugged. "Stiles, loft, loft, stiles." He said playfully which was something he didn't really do. "So this is your loft?" Stiles asked silently surprised that it was this well good looking. It wasn't a bad looking place and stiles actually may get used to this place. "Yes this is the loft."   
"Its nice."   
"Its a piece of junk but its my home." Derek got out the car and stiles followed just not as quickly. They headed to the back of the car where stiles had His bag and clutched in his hand was his laptop. "I might want to warm you." Derek started. "My uncle lives in the loft but doesn't rarely make an appearance to show. So if you run into him I wouldn't freak out." Stiles nodded and tried to get a feel of his surroundings. Derek was carrying his half full bag with all his clothes and other necessities in while he carried his laptop in one hand. Derek then made for the door unlocking it and turning toward stiles. He handed the boy the key. "Your key. Feel free to come here whenever even when staying at your father's." Derek said as the boy looked st him in shock before he managed to slip it into his pocket. 

Derek waked up the stairs as did stiles. This was the only bad thing about being on then top floor. Stiles was quietly panting but keeping up with the alpha. Derek had by now gotten used to the daily walk and found it was a time he could think so he pulled his hand back and placed it on stiles shoulder leaching the pain and smiling when stiles went all fuzzy again. Derek caught the laptop that threatened to slip as he remembered that it was as stiles referred to it his 'baby' and he then kept walking then stairs. 

They made it to the top in a slightly longer time that what Derek would usually get there but it was stiles first time and he did have room to improve. When Derek got in stiles was again himself and took the place in gasping at the furniture and homely state it held. Derek heard someone snort in amusement as peter strutted toward them. "New toy." He whispered with an added smirk. He then quickly evaluated the omega his nephew had decided to pick. Stiles drifted to Derek for some sort of help as peter scrutinized his outlook completely. "Sorry, I'm peter." He said at last making stiles sag with relief. "Stiles. Nice to meet you."   
"Come on let's get your stuff ready." Derek ushered as he half pulled stiles from Peters gaze. 

When stiles reached his 'room' he gaped, it was huge. Bigger than both his room and his spare room put together. There was a double bed in the middle with a flat screen TV on the wall opposite. He had a desk, bookshelf, rugs and carpets a wardrobe say at the end of the room with a drawer for clothes he presumed, there was also a large window that overlooked the room nicely and walls painted blue. "Wow." He breathed as Derek chuckled placing the bag on the floor next to the bed and standing back.  
"One of the only good things peter is capable of." He replied with more humor that necessary.  
"He decorated this?"   
"Yes, and made the bookshelf and desk. As I say he doesn't go out much." Derek chuckled as stiles ran a hand over his bedding and then explored the room in depth. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Derek said as he left stiles to his own devises shutting the door and walking downstairs. 

The room in itself was huge, and stiles loved it. He more than loved it he was so happy to be alive and although he was a little bruised up he was okay but the important thing was that he was happy. He walked over the the bag of items on the floor and picked put each item away individually into the designated draws or wardrobe space before setting up his laptop and then lounging around thinking. Stiles thought to himself for a while before he climbed into bed feeling suddenly exhausted and drifted off to sleep easily thinking. 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I had been told. Derek seems like a nice guy anyway.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far, I wasn't really planning on writing any Kore of the story so the chapter is shorter this time... Apologies.   
> Any requests on characters or plot lines? And do you like?   
> \--not beta read--  
> \--amare--


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles changes into a wolf then a mystery illness over comes him

It was later that night when stiles awoke with a start. His body trembling and his mind spinning. He felt dazed and his eyes wouldn't come into focus. He was dreaming of his time in the hunt and of the aftermath when he violently awoke. Tremors were wracking his body. His vision went white and this time when he woke up he was no longer human Stiles... Oh no, he was wolf stiles. He looked around frantically and saw, thank god, that he had left the door open slightly; just enough to pry open with his muzzle. He jumped ungracefully off the bed and landed with a loud thud. He managed to nuzzle the door open with some effort. Trotting out to sniff the air and following the scent where it ended at the staircase. The next obstacle was the stairs that led to his room. Jumping one at a time in fear of falling. When he reached the bottom it was completely dark apart from one light. The light was reflecting on Peters face who was so engrossed in what he was watching that he hadn't noticed all the noise Stiles was making. 

Sneaking forward and sniffing slightly before deciding peter was his best bet Stiles whined drawing the former alpha's attention and receiving a confused look.  
"Stiles?" He asked when suddenly a smirk covered his face. He walked up to Stiles picking the young omega up without hesitation and started climbing the stairs which Stiles had spent so long getting down. When Stiles started to wriggle Peter changed to holding him by the scruff. Peter huffed and walked to Derek's room where light breathing could be heard.  
"All you have to do is go in there, he will know what to do," Peter assured as he set Stiles down and opened the door. Peter shut the door and then he could be heard as he went back down the stairs. Derek was not awake and Stiles didn't know what to do. He tried whining and yipping but eventually settled for biting the alpha's arm lightly enough to wake him. 

"What the-" Derek sat up and reached for the lamp turning it on and seeing the omega in front of him. "Stiles?" He stated rather than asked and the younger wolf whined pitifully. Derek soothed the aches away and then reached for his scruff keeping away from sharp teeth to just adjust the smaller wolf. "Okay, I want you to think of being human again." Derek soothed as he stroked the fur and hummed. "Think of happy human memories before learning you were an omega."  
Stiles whined but focused on memories of when his mom and dad were both together and alive. He squeezed his eyes closed and his vision went white again before going red. When he woke up he was naked in Derek's bed with the alpha grabbing a blanket and wrapping him up. Derek was wearing sweats with no T-shirt. "Are you okay?" Derek asked while stiles half leaned on him. Exhaustion wracking his aching body.  
"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just tired I didn't know what happened."  
"I'm just guessing but were you thinking of being a wolf."  
"Not properly, I had a dream about it."  
"I assume that's why but I can't be totally sure," Derek responded to the half asleep omega in his bed.  
"Well thank you anyway," Stiles said as his eyes dropped to a close. He hadn't even noticed that he was in the alpha's bed naked wrapped only in a blanket.  
"Okay." Derek murmured as he got up and left returning a few minutes later to hand Stiles his sweat pants. "Come on little one, put these on." Stiles groaned but shrugged the sweats up around his hips loosely. Then a blanket was thrown over himself and a warm heat was radiating next to him making the younger wolf feel all cozy and warm. 

 

It was a BUZZ BUZZ sound that awoke both alpha and omega with a fright and caused Derek to reach for Stiles instinctively to hold him out of harm's way. However this morning the harm was simply an alarm labeled 'get out of bed'.  
Stiles had woke with such a start he fell back into the warm hands of the alpha only to try to pull away after he realized he was searching for protection, something he didn't want to do this early on. After Derek found out he was human Stiles wanted to appear somewhat useful to him. He took in his surroundings and gasped.  
"What happened." He asked looking down only to see he had no T-shirt on; showing the now yellowing side of his body. Derek followed his line of sight and reached out to drain the pain.  
"You shifted, came to me for help, and then slept it off in my bed with me." He said as though it was perfectly normal to him.

"I'm so sorry!" Stiles said sincerely hoping Derek could hear it was the truth.

"Don't worry about it, aside from the kicking you do in your sleep, the sleep talking, and the fact you slightly used me as a teddy I was fine with it," Derek muttered half playfully as he rose from the bed revealing a stomach of toned abs which made Stiles' jaw drop and slightly drool.

"Wow," Stiles breathed and scrambled to get out of the bed realizing his body was much less superior than Derek's. He ran awkwardly out of the room and to the shower jumping into the boiling water. Letting it warm his skin to near melting, or that's how it seemed to Stiles. When he managed to emerge from the bathroom he felt not only tired but sick. He felt like a heat was building within him that was knotting himself up and then pulling him down. He felt truly terrible. His nose was itchy as were his eyes. His body wasn't only sore but stiff aswell. Was he sick? He shuffled his way to the stairs and plodded down each one carefully before he fell onto the sofa. He coughed a few times before a full on fit hit him and he was soon coughing up black blood. He tried to hide the situation but Derek soon caught on when Stiles' scent spiked with anxiety and his heart rate went sky rocketing. He was sitting on the sofa and all of a sudden black blood was running from both his mouth and his nose. Stiles got up covering his face with his hand but Derek caught his arm and pulled him around.  
"What is happening?" Derek asked but Stiles shrugged. He was sixteen, with a strange alpha, and now he had a strange ailment. Not even he knew what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a little late and short and it is entirely my fault. I've been behind on my writing as I have course work but hopefully that should work itself out. So I have a beta reader and she is amazing for doing this but we just want to know if the grammar is all correct if not i'd appreciate any pointers or suggestions on how to improve. 
> 
> Any suggestions on plot or questions are always welcomes. Enjoy :) 
> 
> \--amare--


	4. Magic mushroom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strikes gets sick and Derek has to get help

Derek worked frantically around stiles who had gone oddly pale and cold. "Peter!" Derek shouted as his wolf surfaced. There was no reply as such just a groaning that was until peter saw the black blood on the floor and stiles who was covered in it now aswell. "Help." Derek said his voice on the verge of cracking. Peter looked just about as worried as Derek. A line of worry appeared on his forehead and his eye brows knitted together. Stiles who was clearly sick also began sobbing and blubbering trying to reach his alpha for some sort of comfort. Derek didn't push him away but he didn't exactly want stiles to be cuddling him right now. Not because Derek didn't want it to happen, he did. Just with stiles being obviously sick and in drastic use of a shower Derek just wanted stiles to be better. "Derek take stiles upstairs. Bathe him and then put him to bed. I'm going to stay down here, clean up and call Deaton." Peter informed when he realised his nephew, for the time being was near to useless. "Okay, come on stiles." Derek ushered as stiles clung to him, shivers wracked his body in the desperate attempt to heal but he was only human right? 

After getting the poor omega up the stairs, Derek finally managed to reach the bathroom and strip stiles down. Nakedness wasn't uncommon in packs and although he didn't mind he wasn't sure on how keen stiles would take the news of being naked in front of his alpha in a bath. So Derek left stiles in his boxers at least then he couldn't complain of the nakedness. "Okay stiles, I need you to be a good boy and let me help you." Derek said after a small amount of useless wriggling from stiles' part.  
The black blood had stopped momentarily giving stiles chance to breath while Derek wiped gently around both his mouth and nose. Stiles still tired to cling and Derek allowed it for now. "Are you feeling Any better?"  
"No." Stiles said his eyes dropping closed and his body slacking slightly. "Okay then, I'm going to get you out and we are going to sort something out." Stiles nodded and shivered in response when Derek hauled him out of the tub and carried him into the bedroom, gently placing his fragile body on the bed and watching as stiles' eyes dropped. After covering stiles up and kissing his clammy head Derek ran down the stairs to see peter on the sofa and Deaton stood at the door. "Peter rang me." Deaton said in an informative tone.  
"Yeah stiles is sick."  
"Who is stiles."  
"My new human omega."  
"I should probably take a look then." Deaton stated rather than asked. Derek led the way to the room while Deaton followed. The last time he had seen Deaton was when his family had been up against a rare alpha pack back when he was only 15. From what he could remember Deaton had advised his mother into making the right decisions like those of an emmisionary. 

"Derek." Deaton asked when Derek hadn't replied twice. Derek soon shook out of the vivid memory before he turned to the concerned looking vet. "Did peter explain what symptoms he was having?"  
"He said spewing up black vomit, which is a clear healing factor but he's a humans omega So although I am interested in why or even how hes healing I am a vet and its my profession."  
"He is being clingy but that is normal for a sick pack member, he's cold and is slightly dizzy." Deaton nodded and looked blank for a moment.  
"I'm going to need you to let me see him."  
"I was going to anyway."  
"Then why are you growling Derek." Deaton asked in a derogatory manner. Snapping out of the trance, Derek stepped out of the way letting the doctor into the room where his omega layed helplessly in the bed. The bed was messed up and there was swear beading on stiles' forehead. Derek instinctively walked over to his omega where he swiped the boys head carefully and let the boy know the doctor was here. Deaton at first looked confused but soon hummed and rummaged around in his case for something, once he pulled it out he then looked over the omega. "Stiles when you were part of the hunt, did you come across a purple plant. More like a moss it might have been near an old looking tree or large true stump?" Stiles looked up and nodded through his sickly state.  
"I ran into something like that but the forest is full of moss." Deaton nodded again and extracted something out of his bag. "This is a guess but i think it should work." It was a vile of a clear purple liquid with small black seeds in it. Derek's shoulders immediately tensed as did stiles'. "Doc, what is that." Stiles asked 

"This is liquefied reishi mushroom. I suspect that your omega had either fallen into or ingested some of a fungus that is poisonous to wolves or foxes. You may know the substance?"  
"Letharia vulpina." Derek voiced.  
"Correct, when ingested or touched it can cause horrible effects even when the subject is only a human omega." Deaton said informatively before putting the reishi mushroom into a sterilized syringe and injecting stiles' arm. The omega whimpered at the slight pinch but didn't cry out after that in fact the omega actually looked somewhat better. The sweating had stopped and his eyes weren't so red now.  
"He should be okay after that injection but just in case I want you to keep an eye on him for the next 24 hours and monitor what he eats. The reishi mushroom may be a great healer but it can in extreme cases cause slight hallucinations."  
"I'll make him rest for the day and then tomorrow I'll give you a call just so you are aware of his condition."  
"Okay, again just so I can make it clear, he should be okay now, but in then case he isn't don't panic. Just give me a call." Deaton said as he began to pack away his things into the back case he brought them in. 

After Deaton and Derek talked over just about everything else Derek went down to peter with Deaton. "Is he okay?" Peter asked in a half worried manner. "He ingested or touched letharia vulpina." Peter nodded aswell and then looked at the doctor. "But you've given him something to cure him I assume."  
"Have you heard of reishi mushrooms?"  
"Yes, I have a jar of them."  
"Then you know there healing properties are the nest for that kind of illness." Peter nodded again and then sat down opened a book and shut up. Deaton left after a few more ,limited of small talk leaving Derek and Peter in the loft. "Is he okay now?" Peter asked Derek once prying ears had gone. "He should be okay from now on, he just needs rest and care."  
"Then you best go and give him the comfort of his alpha."  
"I will don't worry. Don't suppose you could give my pack a call and tell them I won't he around for a few more days?"  
"I will later, I'm reading."  
"Thank you peter."  
"Hmmm." 

Derek trudged up the stairs trying to be quiet but not ,managing to with his combat boots on. Instead he toed then off and went into strikes room quietly now. He looked down at the boy on the bed. His eyes were closed but he was awake. "Hmmm Derek?"  
"Shh." Derek soothed placing a hand over the head of the clearly exhausted omega. "Cuddle." The omega asked using an arm to tug at the alpha's and prompt Derek into the bed with the sock but much better stiles. "Thank you for finding me in the forest."  
"Don't thank me, I wanted you that was what made me find you."  
"Well thanks anyway." Stiles said as Derek soothed over his aches and pains by extracting his pain by leeching it up with his large hand. Derek Nuzzled stiles below the ear and sniffed in the scent of the omega. Stiles purrs in satisfaction as the alpha gave him the attention he wanted and deserved. After a few hours of nuzzling and basic Petting, stiles had managed to drift off to sleep. It gave Derek time to think and re-evaluate the situation on the pack and stiles. When should the pack meet stiles? Will they like him? And if so what will stiles think of them? 

It was then that Derek heard a light tap on the door startling his thoughts as his head shot up. "Derek. I called the pack they said they are okay with it. They said they hope 'stiles' gets better and that they can't wait to meet him?" Peter whispered. For the sadistic guy peter usually was, today he was being somewhat pleasant. "Thanks peter." The door closed again and Derek drifted letting his omega curl in closer heat up his chilled skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read-- any mistakes are mine-- would love help improving them if you find any?  
> I tried to add some common things such as the mushrooms into the writing from the series... Hope it works?   
> Sorry for such the late update, I have recently had the flu and hadn't had the opportunity to write it up and revise for all my exams! Sorry guys. 
> 
> Any comments are welcomed and would be appreciated on how to improve! 
> 
> \--amare-- 
> 
> Also sorry its so short, next one will be longer I promise!


End file.
